Recently, in order to specify a car manufacturer by the shape of a front grill provided on a front part of the vehicle body as of an automobile, the front grill has been used as icon. Therefore, in order that the shape of the front grill used as icon be more conspicuous, the peripheral edges of the front grill are garnished with plated molding.
However, in a dark place as at night, the shape of the front grill is not conspicuous even with the plated molding garnishes. Therefore, in order to make the shape of the front grill conspicuous even in a dark place as at night, a front grill illuminated by light emitted by lamps provided around the front grill is known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicular body front part structure including: a front grill forming a design surface of the vehicular body front part and having grill openings used for guiding a current of air into an engine chamber; and lamps provided on the vehicle body rear side of the front grill, in order to emit light ahead of the vehicle body from the grill openings.
Additionally, Patent Literature 2 discloses a decoration method of a vehicle body in which molded light guides are arranged along the edge parts of decorated bodies, the decorated bodies being arranged inside and outside a vehicle body so as to be visible, and in which a plurality of LED light sources are arranged at predetermined intervals from which positions these light sources can emit light to the molded light guides. Patent Literature 2 describes, as examples of a decorated body, an emblem, and a wing-shaped component disposed between the front bumper and the front grill of the vehicle body.